El doctor y el capitán
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Después de que todo el equipo de Torchwood desapareciera a excepción de él, el doctor fue a buscarle y sin dudarlo se fue con él para recorrer el universo. Mpreg en el epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

***Flash Back***

El doctor salió de la tardis y tras cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella. Había aparcado frente a la sede de Torcwhood. Esta vez, lo preguntaría. Antes de irse preguntaría a Jack si quería venirse con él.

El susodicho no tardó en aparecer. Unos minutos más tardes, lo vio aperec e ir hacia él.

—Doctor.

—Jack —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Siento lo de su equipo.

Jack asintió levemente, miró a la tardis y le dio una vuelta.

—¿Y Martha?

—Con su familia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo.

Jack se apartó de la cabina de policía y le miró.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

El doctor asintió y abrió la puerta.

—Tú y yo. Recorriendo el universo y el tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

Jack le sonrió e hizo un gesto emocionado, aunque inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y miró la sede.

—Pero Torchwood…

—Da parte a la reina. Ella encontrará un nuevo equipo —le dijo el doctor acercándose a él —. No te preocupes. Puedes venir.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Echaba de menos tu carismática sonrisa —bromeó —. Entonces, ¿vienes?

—Tú y yo conociendo todo el universo y a todos sus seres… —murmuró Jack —. Bueno, siempre puedo conocer a alguien interesante —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—Se me había olvidad como eras… —dijo el doctor negando con la cabeza.

Jack fue hacia la sede de Torchwood para coger el macuto con ropa, luego le miró.

—Si voy a por mi ropa, cuándo venga, ¿seguirás aquí?

El doctor asintió.

—He venido a buscarte, ahora no te voy a dejar aquí —le dijo.

Jack ensanchó su sonrisa y salió corriendo. Al llegar a su habitación, metió la ropa en una mochilla y salió. Antes de partir observó aquello.

Aquel sitio había sido su hogar. Estaba lleno de desgracias y de alegrías y… Jack agitó la cabeza, fue hacia su despacho y pulsó un botón rojo que había bajo su escritorio. Ni siquiera lo pensó, y era mejor no hacerlo, porque si no podía perder la oportunidad de su vida con el doctor.

—SELLADO DE LA CÁMARA Y ENVÍO DE NUEVOS EFECTIVOs EN CINCO MINUTOS —dijo una voz por todo el edificio.

Jack tomó aire, se fue hacia el ascensor y tras montarse en él, indicó que fuera hacia arriba. Observó Torchwood mientras ascendía. Suspiró. Cuando salió vio que la tardis seguía allí pero el doctor no estaba.

Ni corto ni perezoso entró. Y allí lo vio. Balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras pasaba los pulgares por los tirantes.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó.

Jack asintió, se acercó a él y le saludó al estilo militar.

—Listo doctor —le dijo.

El doctor sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

—Bien… ¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó.

—1963, Feltham, Middlesex —informó.

El doctor lo apuntó en el ordenador y luego elevó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres conocer a Freddy Mercury?

—Prometí volver a verle algún día —le dijo —. Por cierto, hay algo que no te dije.

—¿Uh?

—Bonito rostro.

El doctor no contestó, solo negó lentamente con la cabeza y dio al botón para marcharse.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Habían pasado seis meses después de eso. Habían visitados muchos planetas, habían salvado vidas humanas y extraterrestres y ahora, a petición de Jack, estaban descansando un poco.

Habían dejado la tardis en una de esas tantas islas desiertas que había en a tierra y estaban fuera. Jack estaba en pantalón corto tendido en la arena tomando un poco el sol, el doctor, que no se había quitado el traje, estaba sentado observando el mar.

El capitán le miró con una sonrisa y se puso de lado.

—Doctor —llamó.

El nombrado le miró, el pelo le tapaba el rostro y tenía los ojos entornados para que no le molestara tanto el sol.

—Dime.

—¿Hace cuanto que no tienes una relación sexual seria? —preguntó.

El doctor torció el gesto y volvió a mirar al mar.

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Jack.

—No lo es, pero solo tengo curiosidad. Ya sabe soy su amigo y en seis meses no lo visto escaquearse para echar un polvo —le dijo —. Me pregunta si antes de conocerte tú …

—Es una información a la que no vas a acceder —le espetó el hombre.

¡Claro que no había tenido ninguna relación sexual desde hacía décadas! ¡Claro que estaba necesitado! Pero un hombre como Jack Harkness no necesitaba saberlo. Desde luego que no.

John miró al doctor y se puso en pie.

—¡Vamos! ¡Al agua! —le dijo.

El señor del tiempo alzó la vista.

—No pienso mojar el traje, me encanta esta pajarita.

—No me dirás que en ese gran vestuario que tiene la Tardis, no tienes ni un mísero bañador.

—Bueno si lo tengo pero..

—Pues venga —le dijo Jack mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de sus manos para poner de pie al doctor —. ¡A bañarnos! Que hace una calor horrible y más en ese traje.

El doctor suspiró y se dejó empujar dentro de la tardis.

—Vale pero… Me echaré protección solar. Me he dado cuenta de que este cuerpo es muy sensible a la luz solar.

—Está bien, ¡yo te daré crema!

—Me daré la crema yo mismo Jack Harkness.

El capitán rió y negó con la cabeza. Cuando entró en la tardis, el doctor se dirigió al vestidor y buscó algo propio. Encontró desde calzones de la época victoriana, hasta un traje hecho de aluminio.

—Mira, aquí está —dijo Jack sacando un bañador de una pila de ropa —. Toma anda.

El doctor lo cogió y lo estiró. Era un pantalón corto de poliéster de color negro.

—Bien, voy a cambiarme —le dijo el doctor mientras lo cogía el baño —. Y ni se te ocurra mirar —le advirtió.

Jack hizo un gesto con la mano y no le siguió. Seguramente sería un espectáculo verlo, así que quería reservárselo para luego.

Cuando el doctor se hubo cambiado de ropa, se observó al espejo y se miró. Tu piel era de blanca como la nieve y seguramente sería extremadamente doloroso si la dejaba sin protección al sol, así que buscó en el armario del baño alguna.

Sacó un frasco de cristal con una crema de color blanco. Leyó el papel que tenía pegado. Cierto. Había comprado eso hace años. Un protectos solar del planeta Lucifer. Cien por cien seguro y que no caducaba.

Tras aplicárselo, salió de la Tardis y observó el mar. Jack estaba al principio de la orilla y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se volvió. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. El doctor era jodidamente perfecto.

Su cuerpo era completamente blanco, sin ninguna mancha o peca. No tenía vello en el cuerpo y lo que más resaltaba, de un color rosa, eran sus pezones y sus labios. Cuando llegó a la altura de Jack suspiró.

—Listo —dijo estirando los brazos emocionado.

—Vamos —rió Jack y salió corriendo hacia el agua.

El doctor le observó un momento y luego le siguió sin ninguna prisa. Cuando el agua le llegaba a la altura de los hombros cerró los ojos y metió la cabeza para mojarse el cabello.

Estuvo un tiempo debajo del agua. Se estaba muy bien allí. Sin nadie, sin preocupaciones… Se podía pasar así años. Solo durmiendo y descansando. Olvidándose de que había un mundo fuera con guerras en curso. Miles de galaxias apunto de invadir el planeta tierra sin ningún signo de son de paz.

Sacó la cabeza y la agitó. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió a un sitio más firme. Al girarse, se encontró cara a cara con Jack. Estaba muy cerca, podía contar sus pestañas… Abrió la boca lentamente y se mordió el labio inferior con lentitud.

Jack apretó los ojos. El doctor era sexy. Muy sexy.

—Te veo relajado —le dijo el capitán.

—Lo estoy, si no fuera porque soy un señor del tiempo me podría quedar aquí durante años —le confesó.

Los ojos del doctor no se apartaban de los labios de Jack y el susodicho, al darse cuenta, no perdió la oportunidad y los usó.

En cuanto el doctor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando retrocedió hacia la orilla.

—Eso no ha estado bien, no. Sin duda alguna no estuvo bien. Somos compañeros de viaje por el amor de dios..

—Doctor… —susurró Jack.

La voz del capitán fue tan suave que el doctor se paró en seco.

—Jack… Yo… —murmuró.

El capitán no dijo nada, se volvió a acercar a él y pasó sus labios por el cuello del doctor, luego por la nuez, por la barbilla y de nuevo regresó a los labios del doctor.

Este se quedó completamente quieto. Dejándose hacer por el capitán. Hacia tantísimo que no le prestaban tal dedicación que… De sus labios se escapó un suspiro de placer.

—Jack… —murmuró

El capitán llevó sus labios por el cuello del doctor hasta llegar al oído del doctor.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en un susurró tras haberle mordido el lóbulo de la reja.

El señor del tiempo apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Jack para estabilizarse. Bien. No necesitaba más. ¡Claro que le atraía Jack! Ese maldito capitán inmortal era jodidamente sexy y extremadamente provocador. Por eso no había querido nada con él antes, porque era demasiado provocador para su gusto.

Tampoco le gustaba demasiado eso de que le tirara los tejos a todo aquello que tuviera vida. Prefería una relación más… Estable, pero no se lo pensaría. Aunque no pudiera obtener eso de Jack, lo dejaría pasar por una vez.

Los señores del tiempo también estaban necesitados.

Jack se dejó guiar por el agua hasta llegar a la orilla y tumbarse en ella. El doctor quedó encima, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta que tenía. Gimió en voz alta al notar cómo le mordía un pezón.

—Doct… —gimió inclinándose hacia delante.

El señor del tiempo siguió bajando por todo el cuerpo, mordiendo el abdomen y hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo. Llegó hasta el borde del pantalón y se lo bajó. Luego se puso sobre él. Le volvió a besar mientras su mano derecha se dirigía a la entrepierna de capitán.

Acarició el bulto através de la tela de los bóxers y luego lo apretó con suavidad.

Jack echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. El doctor rió divertido antes de besarle el cuello y repetir la acción

—No te rías… —murmuró Jack mientras apretaba los ojos —A saber que harías tu en mi situación..

—Cállate —le pidió el doctor mientras le volvía a besar.

Jack fue despojando de su ropa interior pocos minutos después, el doctor se desnudó así mismo y se puso sobre el capitán. Este bajó la vista y se le hizo la boca agua.

Bajó una mano y lo agarró con suavidad. Comenzó a mover la mano arriba abajo en toda se extensión. Provocando que el doctor dejara de prestarle atención y caer en la arena de lado. Se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos.

—Mi turno doctor —le dijo Jack educadamente.

Le empujó suavemente para que quedara bocarriba y le fue besando el cuello, el pecho… Repitió las mismas acciones que había hecho el doctor, salvo que se fue deleitando con los gemidos que pronunciaba este.

Cuando llegó al miembro del otro hombre, Jack pasó la lengua por la punta. Luego se la introdujo en la boca y succionó.

El doctor emitió un gemido ahogada y apoyó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza del capitán. Agarrándole con suavidad el pelo. Jack rió divertido, pero dejó que el doctor marcara el ritmo que el creyera conveniente.

Pasado unos minutos, el doctor tiró con suavidad de él.

—Pa… Para —pidió.

Jack le hizo caso al instante, se puso a su altura y le besó. El doctor volvió a tomar la iniciativa, se puso sobre Jack y puso la mano entre los muslos para separarlos un poco.

Se colocó entre las piernas separadas y comenzó a entrar dentro de Jack poco a poco. Este metió las manos en la arena y cerró los puños con fuerza. Arqueando su cuerpo hacia delante.

—¿Vas bien…? —preguntó el doctor preocupado.

—S… Sí —gimió Jack —. Tranquilo, sigue por favor.

El doctor asintió, mientras le penetraba se inclinó hacia delante para poder besarle cariñosamente.

Cuando estuvo dentro, esperó. Bajó su mano izquierda, sacó la de Jack de la arena y la agarró.

—Cuando quieras… —le susurró al oído antes de besarle el cuello.

Jack suspiró y se abrió un poco más de piernas.

—Adelante —pidió.

El doctor comenzó a moverse suavemente, aunque enseguida, y a petición de Jack, comenzó a moverse más deprisa.

A partir de aquí perdió el control. Agarró la mano derecha de Jack y las puso por encima de la cabeza de este mientras seguía moviendo las caderas frenéticamente. De vez en cuando atinaba a besarle, y Jack hacía lo posible que se mantuviera con él de esa forma mordiéndole y apretándole la carne.

Estuvieron gimiendo alto y al unísono. Disfrutando de ese momento. Disfrutando el uno del otro.

Cinco minutos más tarde Jack se corrió entre los dos mientras gemía "doctor", manchando ambos torsos. Cuando lo hizo, el nombrado le soltó las manos y lo agarró fuertemente de la cintura y dio una fuerte embestida.

Jack volvió a gemir mientras notaba como el semen del doctor inundaba su interior.

Estuvo un rato unido a él. Besándole con calma mientras sus pulsaciones volvían a la normalidad. Cuando estuvo más calmado se salió de él y se tumbó al lado.

—No sabía esta faceta tuya doctor… —dijo Jack divertido.

El doctor alzó la mano y la puso en la boca de Jack para que se callara. Luego se puso de pie y fue al agua para quitarse la arena. Luego regresó con Jack y le miró.

—Si fueras capaz de mantener una relación podríamos repetirlo las veces que quieras —le dijo antes de coger su bañador del suelo y dirigirse hacia la tardis.

Jack se puso bocabajo y le observó irse.

—Sí —dijo para sí —. Si puedo tener una relación seria.


	2. Epílogo

**Atención, este epílogo contiene Mpreg. Si no os gusta, podéis marcharos si queréis. Sois libres. Si escribo este epílogo es porque quería darle carpetazo de una vez a la historia. Sentía que le faltaba algo, algo como esto.**

**¡Gracias Criss! **

* * *

**El Doctor y el Capitán**

**- Epílogo -**

John soltó un gemido y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás tanto como pudo. Se quedó contraído unos segundos y luego cayó desplomado en la cama. Rió mientras intentaba coger aire.

—No podré levantarme en días —dijo divertido.

El doctor besó su cuerpo hasta que llegó a la mandíbula, la que mordió levemente antes de besarle y tumbarse a su lado bocarriba.

—Siempre dices eso, y disculpa que te diga, siempre quieres más.

Jack rió.

—Sí. Eso es cierto, pero he de admitir que cada vez me canso más.

El doctor sonrió de medio lado y le miró. Llevó la mano izquierda por el pecho y la fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al abdomen abultado. Enormemente abultado. El doctor se aproximó al vientre y le dio un beso.

—Chica, no desesperes, pronto podrás salir de ahí y salvar al universo con nosotros.

—¿No crees que deberíamos de esperar a que por lo menos sepa caminar? —preguntó Jack divertido.

—Podemos comprar una mochila portabebés, los humanos llevan una… Será cómodo cargar con ella a todas partes de esa forma.

—Ya… —dijo Jack divertido acariciando su vientre —. Nuestra hija será más nerviosa que tú y que yo, cualquiera lo mantiene en ese trasto…

El doctor rió y besó de nuevo el vientre de Jack. Su hijo. Qué curioso.

***Flash Back***

—¡Vamos Jack! —exclamó el doctor mientras hackeaba los comandos de una puerta para que se cerrara.

Jack corrió y se coló por una rendija.

—¡Malditos Cybermen! —se quejó mientras se apoyaba en la pared —. No es justo, ¡si me dejaras coger un arma no pasaría esto!

—¿Para qué usar un arma mientras tengo el destornillador? Además las balas rebotan, no haría demasiado Jack —dijo el Doctor desesperado —. Vamos, tenemos que abrir seis puertas más para llegar a donde se encuentra la TARDIS.

—¡Ya podrías ponerle un teletransportador y que nos venga a buscar!

—¡Tiene uno!

—Pero solo funciona si hay alguien dentro, ¡doctor por el amor de Dios arregla esa maldita cabina! —exclamó Jack.

El doctor soltó un bufido y ambos corrieron por los pasillos de aquella nave para lograr encontrar la suya. Era la tercera vez que, al intentar hacer un viaje de casados, acababan en un lugar peligroso y que sin duda necesitaba ayuda.

Jack empezaba a pensar que era cosa del doctor, pero nunca comentó nada. Después de décadas juntos había aprendido a aceptar sus particularidades. Además. Él también quería salvar al mundo.

Aunque gracias a eso no hubiera tenido luna de miel.

Seis meses casados, después de 20 años salvando el universo. Juntos. Siendo fieles el uno al otro.

El doctor había encontrado a la persona perfecta, al igual que Jack. Y jamás iban a perderla. Aunque a veces tuvieran que dormir en cuartos separados por las pequeñas riñas conyugales.

Aunque el sexo de reconciliación era lo mejor que se había inventado. Y eso el Doctor jamás lo admitiría en presencia de Jack.

—¡Doctor! ¡Que te quedas en las nubes! —exclamó Jack al ver, que el Doctor no abría la última puerta puesto que se había quedado embobado mirando sus recuerdos —. Oh, por Dios —dijo Jack arrebatándole el destornillador y usándolo él.

El doctor agitó la cabeza para regresar al mundo real y vio como los Cybermen se acercaban. Cogió un extintor que había en un lado de la pared y se lo lanzó uno. Haciéndole caer y tropezar a los seis que venían detrás.

—¡Y a esto se le llama bolos muchachos! ¡JÁ! —exclamó entusiasmado.

Jack suspiró profundamente, le cogió de los tirantes y cuando la puerta se hubo abierto tiró tan fuerte de él que básicamente lo arrastró. El doctor se dejó. Casi siempre se dejaba hacer para Jack.

Cuando entraron en la TARDIS, Jack se lanzó hacia los controles. Programó una ruta y la arrancó. Pronto desaparecieron de allí. El capitán se apoyó contra los mandos y miró enfadado al Doctor.

—¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas? —se quejó.

—En nosotros —respondió el señor del tiempo con una sonrisilla.

—Oh. Muy romántico querido, pensar en nosotros cuando estamos a punto de ser asesinados por una horda de cybermen —dijo Jack exasperado.

—Asesinado yo… Tú jamás —dijo el Doctor sonriente.

—Muy gracioso sí. Muy gracios… —murmuró Jack antes de caer al suelo de lado, desmayado.

—¡JACK! —exclamó el Doctor y se lanzó a por él.

Lo movió para que quedara bocarriba y le agitó.

—Jack, Jack vamos levanta —pidió.

A pesar de que le dio unos golpecitos en el rostro Jack no recuperó la consciencia. Comprobó que tenía pulso y que respiraba, poco pero respiraba. Se puso de pie y fue hacia el pequeño televisor que había. Tras introducir una serie de comandos pidió un análisis médico para Jack.

"INCONCLUSO" apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Inconcluso? ¡Vamos! —exclamó el Doctor —. ¿Haces análisis a todo el mundo menos a mi marido? ¿Por qué?

La pantalla parpadeó de nuevo con "Inconcluso" y el Doctor gruñó. Programó una fecha y una ruta y la TARDIS se trasladó al hospital. Hospital del futuro regido por gatas. Como allí no supieran nada sin duda ese hospital iba a correr grave peligro.

Cogió a Jack y salió de la TARDIS rumbo a recepción.

—¡Señor! No puede aparcar su vehículo en el vestíbulo —exclamó la mujer que había en recepción.

—Ya bueno, lo quitaré en cuanto atiendan a mi marido —dijo el Doctor —. Se desmayó de repente y mi nave no ha podido analizar su estado.

Dos enfermeras llegaron con una cama en el Doctor depositó a Jack. Inmediatamente le metieron por las puertas hacia un pasillo y aunque el Doctor intentó seguirlo, la recepcionista le cogió por la muñeca.

—Señor. Instale un nuevo software a su nave y quítela de ahí.

—Pero yo, mi marido…

—Su marido estará bien. Ahora no puede pasar hasta que sepamos que le ocurre, así que quite su nave de ahí y regrese —le pidió la mujer.

El Doctor emitió un gruñido, regresó a su nave y la aparcó fuera del hospital. Miró de nuevo el monitor de la TARDIS pero esta no quería reconocer a Jack de ninguna de las maneras así que tras pedir a la tardis que se actualizara salió de ella y la cerró con llave. Suspiró.

Regresó andando al hospital y cuando llegó a recepción la enfermera lo hizo ir al ascensor. Segunda planta habitación 6. Cuando entró, Jack estaba sobre la cama, al parecer dormido. Había una médica con él.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el Doctor preocupado.

—Sí —dijo la médica cerrando la carpeta —. Le hemos tenido que suministrar vitaminas. Debería de habernos dicho lo de su embarazo.

El Doctor la miró sorprendido.

—¿Embarazo? —preguntó alarmado.

—Sí. Su marido está embarazado de dos meses y medio. Las niñas suelen gastar más las energías y si el padre tiene una vida agitada es posible que los primeros meses ocurran desmayos repentinos. Sobre todo si no se tiene una dieta saludable.

—No. Es imposible, Jack no puede estar… Bueno, sabía que podía pasar pero nunca imaginé que pasaría… —dijo nervioso.

La médica le sonrió.

—Enhorabuena señor. Será padre de una niña en siete meses. Cuando su marido despierte, podrán irse. Pero por favor, controle que no se salte ninguna comida y procure estar más relajado a partir de ahora.

El Doctor asintió lentamente mientras la médica se iba. Se acercó a la cama de Jack y le agarró la mano. Dos horas más tarde, Jack se levantó.

—Uh… ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó elevando la cabeza.

—Estás en el hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jack alarmado y se incorporó, no estaba en un hospital desde… Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado en uno.

—Bueno, verás… Estás falto de vitaminas debido a… —murmuró el Doctor.

Jack le miró.

—¿Debido a qué? —preguntó, si estaba en un hospital debía de ser grave.

—Estás embarazado —dijo el Doctor antes de ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Jack le miró fijamente y luego suspiró. Se tendió en la cama y se apoyó las manos sobre el pecho.

—Adiós a una vida de aventuras —dijo en voz alta provocando que el Doctor se echara a reír.

***Fin del Flash back***

Ahora, después de esos siete meses. Estaban en la cama, tras haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida esperando a que llegara. Estaban aparcados desde hace dos semanas en la ladera del hospital para salir corriendo en cuanto fuera. Y aunque tuvieran un poco de miedo, uno sabía calmar al otro.

Jack se acarició el vientre.

—¿Crees que le gustará salvar el universo? —preguntó preocupado.

El Doctor sonrió.

—Seguro. Es una Harkness, no querrá pasar por casa —dijo divertido —. Querrá salvar el mundo como nosotros hasta que la TARDIS le de su propio destornillador sónico y quiera intentarlo sola —dijo sonriendo —. Ojalá pudiera tener su propia nave…

—Tiene al padre más inteligente del planeta. Seguro que puede fabricarle una —susurró Jack.

El Doctor sonrió y le besó.

—¿Merendamos? —preguntó sonriendo.

Jack asintió y le siguió. Se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina. Media hora después Jack se tiró el té encima, gruñendo de dolor tras una contracción. El Doctor se acercó a él extremadamente pálido.

—Bien. Recuerda. Ahora nos vamos poco a poco hasta el hospital, te dormirán y todo acabará.

Jack apretó los dientes mientras la contracción duraba, cuando acabó suspiró aliviado.

—Doctor… —dijo mientras salían de la TARDIS —. Estamos preparados para ser padres, ¿verdad? —preguntó

El Doctor sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estamos preparados para todo, incluso para esto —dijo divertido.

Dos horas más tarde, el Doctor tenía en brazos a su hija. Tenía los mismos ojos que Jack, su barbilla, su nariz… Era idéntica. Aunque tenía el pelo rubio y dos corazones. Era una señora del tiempo. Sin duda ella se encargaría en su ayuda de salvar el universo.

**FIN**


End file.
